The Ice Between Our HeartsJelsa
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: When elsa meets jack at age 12 what will happen as the years go by and they slowly fall in love. Will an arranged marriage stop the love that is growing or will they have to face harsh consequences to be together...LEMON IN LATER ON CHAPTERS!


"I-i'm scarred!" Elsa screamed in fright as she slowly backed away into the corner of her room away from her parents. "It's getting worse!" she began to cry. "Elsa just calm down." her father tried to calm down his magical 12 year old daughter and took a step closer. "No stay away! Please...I don't wanna hurt you..." Elsa begged and slid against the wall and onto the floor.

Elsa slowly lifted her head to watch her mother leading her father out of her room. "I'm alone...Again." elsa thought as it began to snow in her room. Elsa stayed were she was for a while then finally crept up off the floor and towards her window. She pressed her hands against the cold glass and watched as the normal children played outside.

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked knocking on her door. "Go away anna." was all elsa could say. "OK bye." Anna replied and elsa cringed at the hurt in her sisters voice. Walking to the bookshelf elsa randomly grabbed a book and smiled at the title. Jack Frost. "If only you were real, you would be able to understand me." Elsa opened the book and flipped through the pages. She stopped at a page of jack playing with some kids and her smile faded. "If only...I didn't hurt people...And made them happy...Like you." Elsa mumbled and a tear slipped from her eye and landed on the page.

Not long more tears followed and elsa hugged the book close. Elsa rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes and laid the book down on her bed. She watched the sun set and walked over to her backroom undressing on the way. She took a warm back and braided her hair just the way she liked it. Elsa changed into a blue nightgown and walked over to her bed. A tray of food had bin left by one of the servants and like always the food was cold.

Elsa sighed and began to slowly eat. Bored of eating she reached for the jack frost book. Well she thought she was reaching for the jack frost book but only grabbed her sheets. Elsa looked up from her food and at the empty spot where she had left the book. Freaking out elsa jumped off her bed and began to search for the book. Under her bed, The book shelf, The bathroom. But nope it was gone.

It began to snow and elsa felt like she was about to cry. Jack frost was her favorite book plus she felt like she had a connection with the character. She heard a small squeaking sound like someone was rubbing against the window. Slowly turning around elsa saw nobody at the window yet a word had bin written. Elsa slowly walked over to the word and her eyes widened.

Believe

Was all it said. Elsa frantically looked around her room for the person who'd left the message but found nobody. "W-who are you?" elsa scardly asked. The Jack Frost book dropped down in front of her from outta nowhere and elsa jumped. One again elsa took a look around her room and reached for her book. That was until the book flipped open and the book pages began to turn by itself.

Elsa watched in amazement and the pages stopped. Elsa examined the page that it had stopped on and her eyes slightly widened. On the page was a picture of Jack Frost standing on a hill. Frost formed on the tile floor and the word Believe was written and a arrow pointed to the picture. "Believe in Jack Frost?" Elsa whispered to herself. Another word appeared over Believe. Yes.

Elsa closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breathe. When she opened them hey eyes met with beautiful blue ones. A boy around the age 18 with white hair, brown pants, bare foots, and carrying a staff sat in front of her. Elsa crawled backwards and hit the wall. It began to snow and ice formed around her "W-who are you?!" elsa asked scared.

"I'm jack frost elsa." jack said standing up with a smirk on his face. "P-Please just stay away!" elsa begged and lifted up her hands. An ice shard shot up from beside elsa and lightly grazed across Jacks cheek. Jack smiled sweetly. "Don't worry elsa you don't need to be scared. I'm here to help?" jack reassured her. Elsa's eyes began to water as she picked up some snow that was in front of her. "What can you do? What can you do to stop this?!" Elsa yelled as tears streamed down her face and she lifted the snow for jack to see.

Jacks smile faded and he held a hand out towards her. "Come with me and i'll show you." Jack whispered and firmly gripped his staff. Elsa starred at his hand for a while. This is the guy she's always wanted to meet the one she felt understood her. Slowly standing up elsa took jacks hand. It was cold and soft. Jack picked elsa up and helped her onto his back. Slowly opening the window and checking the ground below jack jumped out the window. Elsa closed her eyes waiting to impact onto the ground but only felt air running through her blonde hair.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes to see the ground underneath them quickly passing by. Looking up elsa noticed they were flying in the clouds. Elsa lifted a hand and felt the clouds slip through her fingers. She couldn't help but giggle and get shot a smirk by jack. They landed in the middle of the woods and jack helped elsa off his back.

"What are we doing here?" elsa asked and shuddered as a cold breeze passed her. All of a sudden she felt a cold spot on her back. She turned around to see jack smirking and he held a snowball in his hand. "D-Did you just hit me with a snowball?" elsa questioned. Jack didn't answer but through another snowball at her. Elsa quickly dodged and smiled.

Picking up some snow elsa formed a snowball but it crumbled in her hands. "Use your magic." jack said leaning against his staff with a smirk. "But papa said to conceal don't feel." Elsa said looking down at the ground. "And i'm telling you to let it go." Jack smirked. Elsa took a deep breath and began to make a snow ball in the middle of her hand.

She quickly through it at jack and when it impacted with his chest, the fun began. After about an hour of snow balls being thrown at each other back and fourth jack and elsa rested on a tree branch and stared down at Arendelle. Elsa had her right hand opened and kept making snowflakes. "K princess it's time for you to go home." Jack said with a smirk as elsa let out a big yawn. "But I don't wanna." elsa tried to argue but was too tired.

Jack picked up elsa bridal style and flew her back to the castle. He tucked her into her bed and lightly kissed her head. "Jack?" Elsa mumbled. "Yea elsa?" jack spoke quietly. "Promise you want leave me." elsa said through closed eyes and a worried tone. "I promise elsa you'll never be alone." Jack whispered and elsa's frown slowly turned into a smile as she drifted off into a deep winters sleep...


End file.
